One Trick Pony
One Trick Pony is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. One Trick Pony, along with the rest of Season 1, premiered August 22, 2014. Synopsis BoJack shoots a movie at Mr. Peanutbutter's house. Diane finishes her book. Plot BoJack is interviewed by A Ryan Seacrest Type in the middle of filming for Mr. Peanutbutter's Hollywoo Heist, a movie headed by Quentin Tarantulino using the events of ''Our A-Story is a "D" Story'' as the premise. The interview reminds BoJack of how he reluctantly accepted to play the role of Mr. Peanutbutter at Princess Carolyn's insistence to relaunch his career. During filming, Todd decides to get involved to do something with his life since his failed rock opera launch in ''Zoës and Zeldas''. He begins to suggest ideas to Quentin Tarantulino, and is reciprocated due to Tarantulino's eccentricity. This causes major changes to the script and film and begins to downplay BoJack's screentime and involvement. BoJack suspects this is the direct result of Todd enacting revenge for BoJack's sabotage of Todd's rock opera. The changes to the film become increasingly drastic until the film is canceled altogether when Quentin and Todd decide the story should be told as a "bi-monthly curated box of snacks." BoJack confronts Todd, accusing him of sabotaging the film to prevent BoJack from relaunching his career similarly to what he did to Todd. Todd, however, claims it wasn't the case, as he had learned to move on and had been working with Quentin in earnest. He refuses to fully reconcile with a guilty BoJack in the end. In the meanwhile, Diane had finally completed the first draft of BoJack's memoir One Trick Pony. An excited BoJack receives a copy to read for himself during the middle of shooting but turns on Diane after finishing. Feeling the majority of the book painted him in a bad light, BoJack refuses to listen to Diane's explanation that she is honoring their agreement from before to tell his story "warts and all" and how his vulnerability would help connect him to readers. An angry BoJack orders Diane to rewrite the book, to which Diane spitefully decides to leak the first few chapters of the book through her BuzzFeed friend Wayne. When shooting of the film is canceled BoJack is shocked when the filming crew begins to laugh at personal details of his life. He quickly learns about the leak and confronts Diane again. She explains the leak was a calculated move and points out that many people love BoJack from reading the chapters and the unreleased book is gaining lots of attention. Despite this, BoJack simply fires Diane. Cast Trivia *Pinky's mug on his desk says "Keep Clam and Carry Prawn," which is a parody of the phrase "Keep Calm and Carry On." *BoJack Horseman's book starts off with, "The first time I met BoJack Horseman he was puking cotton candy off the deck of his lavish house in the hills." This is a throwback to the first episode when BoJack officially hires Diane to write his book. *BoJack reveals he is fifty at the time of this episode. *The kitchen crew female alligator is wearing green crocs. Her second appearance is in The Light Bulb Scene. Gallery BH_S01E10_SS_001.jpg ShawnandCrew.png|Wallace Shawn in ''2'' & ''3'' Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes